Southern Drawl
by ChristinaMarie52
Summary: Bella swan, leaves south carolina's back-roads and leaves to forks and hopes for change and a new start. With a crazy ex-boyfriend after her will she get away? Who will protect her?
1. Chapter 1

I don not own twilight, etc.

Please feel free and let me know what you think! I have had this idea and I love it.

Chapter one: Simple life

_**Bella's POV**_

I'm Bella swan, Isabella is my real name but I perfer bella. I am leaving my home in south carolina for many reasons, first off my mom has married phil. He is good for her, but I figured I would give them time to themselves, secondly there is to much drama with my Ex, cody I have to get away from him. Third of all, I miss my dad. So I am leaving the beautiful state of south carolina, and heading to forks washington, population rain. I am what you would consider a "redneck". I love to fish, hunt and go mudding. But, there's more to being a redneck than that, believe me. I am really going to miss my crazy friends, the parties, bonfires, trips to light road and the backroads. But, it's time for a bit of a change. I am on my flight to washington, my dad is meeting me at the airport. Charile, is the chief in works. I wonder what it's going to be like having a cop as a parent. This will be interesting.

**ATENTION FLIGHT 134 TO WASHINGTON PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS AND EXIT PEACEFULLY THANK YOU FOR TRAVELING WITH VIRGIN AIRLINES**

I grab my camouflage bag and my phone and other items and head out of the plane, to retrieve my other bags. Charlie is supposed to meet me at baggage claim. I grab my three bags and wait, so I grab my Ipod and play some music to kill time.

"Bells?" I hear my dads voice from behind me.

I pull the headphones out as I turn around "Hey dad!"

"I missed you bells, I am glad you came" He said with a smile

"Me too dad, me too" I hugged him and grabbed a bag and let him carry the other two. I could have carried them myself, but he would have insisted anyways.

We got into the cruiser, this is funny. This isn't my first time in a cruiser, but my first time in the front seat. Let's see, there was the party that got busted, the two fights and a few things here and there. Nothing ever went on my record just a call home and a police escort to my front door. Once I came close to being arrested, I had too much to drink at the party that got busted and I thought it would be a good idea, to talk to the cop like there was nobody fleeing from the party, needless to say he realised I was drunk and brought me home. I reminisced on good times, until my dad started talking to carry on a conversation.

We pulled up to the old house, it still looks the same. I grabbed my things and followed charlie inside, wow he didn't even redecorate. I might help him with that, if he wants. He lead me through this house to my room upstairs.

"I didn't know what your into now, so I left it the same and I can give you some money to redecorate your room"

"I'll take you on that offer, butterflies aren't my thing anymore" I said laughing and looking at the bed.

"Well, here you go and the is a surprise for you around back" He said with a grin.

"A surprise? Should I be scared?" I said jokingly, taking the money and walking towards the back door.

"OH MY GOD" My jaw hit the floor. Right there infront of me, was a blue toyota tacoma pre runner v6, with mud tires and a lift. I thought I was in heaven, my dream car was infront of me. I reached out and touched the handled dazed at the car. I turned to charlie.

"this is mi-mine?"

"Yeah, bells. Your mom told me that's was what you wanted, is it alright?"

"Dad, it's more than great. It's perfect" I said throwing my arms around him, after I hugged him and thanked him for the hundredth time, he gave me the keys so I could go to the store and buy some stuff for my room.

I got in the car, started it. It sounded amazing, I looked at my radio ,I had gps, and a new radio too? Could this car get any better? Wait until my friends from SC hear about this!

I went to the walmart outside of forks, got my a pink camouflage bed set and other things to match. I also grabbed me a mini fridge to put in my room. I ran into a girl by accident and I felt bad, it was the clutz showing through again. I think she said her name was lice, I don't remember really. I grabbed a few of my favorite snacks and drinks and headed home.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Two hundred or so years I have been alone, I am a vampire. I never age, ever. I am stuck at seventeen forever. I found my coven sixty years ago, I love them. Esme and Carlilse are the coven leaders, they are so to speak the parents. There is Rosalie and Emmett, they are mates like Esme and Carlilse, there's Alice and Edward who are also mates. Then there is me, who happens to be mate-less. It's depressing, I have been wondering if there is anyone for me. I am originally from texas, I am a war expert. Consider my vampire upbringing and my experience from my human life and you'll know why. I am a sounthern gentleman, my accent is still the same. I like it, I know it drives alice and emmett crazy sometimes, but I find it nice.

Alice came skipping in the house followed by Esme who had gone to the store to keep up "appearances" something was weird, normally alice is this hyper but something about her emotions told me something was up. I figured maybe someone promised her a shopping trip and left it at that. School starts back tomorrow, what joy...

_**Bella's POV**_

_**DREAMING:**_

Bella, don't leave me. I'll find you, you know I will. Don't do something you will regret.

**BEEP BEEP BEPP BEEEP**

I gasp and wake up.

I hit the alarm clock and groaned as I got up and went into my closet to grab some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I took out the two braids which created perfect waves, I put on some make-up got dressed in some Jeans with a brown belt, a browning t-shirt and some sperry's. I grabbed my book bag, my keys and put my phone in my back pocket and headed out the door. I got into my truck, hooked up my Ipod and put on my playlist which had all my favorite's on it. As I pulled up to the school, I turned the mussic down, a notch but still sang along to "Boys round' here" as I pulled into the parking lot, I cut the car off and sat there as I checked my phone, three messages all from cody. Saying why didn't you tell me you were leaving and you will always be my bella, I will find you love. I sighed putting my head on my stearing wheel, trying to push away the flashbacks. Why won't he leave me alone? I shook my head and I opened the door and headed to the front office. I realized I was being watched, but by who? I looked around, oh the whole school just great. I looked to my left, standing there was five perfect looking people. The pale skin, the perfect features... There's now way, but they have to be vampires. Why aren't their eyes red? Why can't anything be normal! See, cody is a vampire that's how I know about their existence, but I haven't told a single person and I don't plan to either. The volturi will kill me if I do. I didn't realize I stopped walking til I heard someone say "Your bella right?"


	2. Chapter 2

I am excited to know that people are intrested in this story, I dont own twilight etc...

Chapter two: Way to go bells!

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had chosen to ride with emmett this morning in his jeep, we got there earlier than usual so we hung around our cars to talk before school. Alice was talking Rosalie's ear off about shopping and Emmett about wanting some bear. Alice stopped talking and dazed over grinning like someone gave her the keys to the mall. She looked at Edward, who looked like he wanted to say something but she shot Edward a warning glance. Edward's emotion's were: anticipation, excitement, nervous, and even happiness. What was he anticipating? Alice too, she was full of that and knowing. She turned her head in the direction of the main entrance to the parking lot, from a distance I could hear someone playing "boys round here" and singing, the girl had the voice of an angel. I kept my eyes locked in that direction, the first thing I noticed was the blue tacoma. Who in forks has a blue truck? No-one, I have ever seen! I heard whispering and I knew then it was chief swan's daughter. I watched carefully, her emotions were all over the map. She got out of her truck and I think if I could have I would have had a heart attack then and there. She was beautiful, her brown eyes were soft and gentle she walked with grace. She stopped and I realized she was looking over at us, she was shocked and then antsy and then she seemed semi-content. Why wasn't she scared?

"Your Bella right?" Mike Newton said.

Felling a rush of lust and excitement from someone I knew it was coming from mike.

I hissed. There is no way Mike would have a chance with my Bella. … Wait did I just say my Bella?

Hearing my hiss, my family turned to look at me Edward and Alice seemed to understand and Emmett and Rosalie were confused at why I had hissed. I kept my eyes on Mike and Bella.

"Yeah, i'm Bella. You are? How do you know my name?" She crossed her arms, she was so cute when she did that.

"Oh, i'm sorry I am mike. Everyone knows your name, your chief's daughter." He said with a smile, his eyes skimming over her.

Bella suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable, so I knew she saw what Mike was doing. She mumbled something that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it "Great, everyone knows me because my dad is a cop sup-per" She huffed and walked away from mike, I couldn't help but smile at his dissapointment.

"Earth to Jasper?" Emmett said stepping in my view.

"What?" I said poking my head around Emmett to watch Bella as she walked away.

"I think you have the hots for chief's daughter" He said grinning.

If we weren't in public, I would have thrown him into a damn tree. I hissed lowly and walked off. I could hear Alice explaining the Rosalie and Emmett that I had found my mate. Wait. What? My mate? I forze. I found _her_.

_**Alice's POV**_

I already knew Isabella had three classes with Jasper. Biology, history and P.E. Edward and I had math with her. Rosalie had english three with her, but Emmett and Rosalie also had P.E with her. I am so happy my favorite brother found his mate, it's about time she showed up. I have known for years now. I just wasn't sure when, who and where until the store. After I bumped into her I had a vision and I knew it was her. I wanted to talk more, but she was barely paying attention. I couldn't wait, I get to shop for her and I just know we will be great friend's. I already consider her a little sister, seeing as I am a hundred years older than her. I already knew how today was going to play out, I have seen it many times.

_**Bella's POV**_

After meeting mike and getting gawked at I went to the front office, got my schedule and made my way to English three. I ran into a girl named Angela, she was really nice. She offered for me to sit with her at lunch and I accepted seeing as I knew nobody else. I walked into English, not bothering to look at the people staring at me, he pointed me to a seat and I sat there. I wondered if I was sitting alone or if someone else sits in the seat beside me.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you had plans Friday?" Mike said sitting on my table.

"I..Uhh..." I stumbled over my words not knowing what to really say to the guy.

"Mike, she doesn't want to go out with you. Leave her alone." I heard a soft and gentle voice say. I look up, it was one of the vampires I saw this morning. Mike walked away clearly dissapointed and the blonde vamp.. girl sat next to me.

"Uhm, thank you for saving me there" I said to her looking down, not wanting to make eye conteact.

"It's no problem, he is a huge flirt. I am Rosalie by the way." I looked up and she was smiling at me, I shook her hand it was cold just like Cody's hand is. "I'm bella" I said and nodded. I turned toward's the board, I knew she was going to be alarmed I don't react the way normal people do. But I am a horrible actress so...

_**Rosalie's POV**_

That's weird, she doesn't seem afraid. She didn't even react to the cold skin... I texted Alice.

_Me: Alice, why doesn't Bella seem afraid of us? She didn't even gasp at the coldness of my skin._

_Alice: I don't know, maybe she has run into one of us before and doesn't find it abnormal. I can only see the future, not her past. _

_Me: I know that Alice, bu tI figured you would know if something was up._

_Alice: I will look..._

_**Bella's POV**_

My next class is... I looked at my schedule, Biology. Great, I hate Biology. I walked in and sat me in an empty table. I checked my phone, three more texts from Cody. "Bella, think about this" "Bella, you come back to me now!" "Isabella, I will find you" I was starting to get scared, what if he did find me? Would he kill me? I closed my eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Bella, come on we are leaving" **

"**Cody, I want to stay. The party just started an hour ago."**

"**Bella, you are going to make me look bad. We are leaving" He said angerily.**

"**No, I am staying" I stormed off and found the nearest cooler and grabbed me a beer.**

**I was enjoying my night when I wanted to walk down to the water edge, I felt cold hands grab me everything was a blur then I was dropped on the ground in the woods. Cody appeared from the tree's. He was suddenly in my face.**

"**ISABELLA I TOLD YOU WE WERE LEAVING" He said grabbing my jaw, I knew he could easily snap it and break it. **

"**I-I-Im sorry" I managed to get between sobs.**

"**Sorry doesn't cut it" he said grabbing my arm and breaking it.**

**I screamed in pain and tried to crawl away.**

"**Oh, now you want to leave? I don't think so" He said grabbing my waist pulling up my shirt and biting me over and over. A total of thirteen times. His venom wasn't strong enough to change me, or anyone at that. **

"**Please stop" I begged. "Im sorry"**

"**No Bella"**

**END FLASHBACK**

I was brought back into reality by a voice from a guy. His voice was heavenly.

"Excuse ma'am, may I sit here?" I looked up, this guy was beautiful. Not just the vampire looks, but I actually felt attracted to him. I was lost in his eyes, gentle and soft .

You could tell he was hiding pain.

"Yeah, you can. My name is Bella" I went to move my hand to shake his when I hit my hand on the underneath of my desk. Way to go Bella! I immediately felt embarrassed and I blushed.

He chuckled, "Is your hand alright?"

His southern accent was perfect. "Ye-yeah." I smiled hoping he hadn't noticed me blushing.

"My apologies, my name I Jasper Whitlock-Cullen" He said with a beautiful smile.

I got lost in his smile, I wanted to talk to him. But, I was afraid to.

"So, your chief's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, is that how everyone knows me? Grrrrrreat, I guess there is no getting away with anything around here is there?" I said.

"I am afraid so Darlin' but there isn't much to do around here anyways" He chuckled again.

He called me Darlin... I think I might pass out.

I sighed and said "that sucks"

"What did you like to do anyways?" Jasper said curiously.

"Well, I hunt fish and go mudding. I partied some in south carolina..."

_**Jasper's POV**_

I walked into the room, Bella looked lost in her own world. Pain, scared, nervousnes, and more pain were coming from her. I had to stop this, but how could I without scaring her? I walked up to her

**time jump**

She trailed of after mentioning South Carolina, I felt her pain again. Was she remembering something that happened at a party? I'll kill whoever hurt her! My vision was going red and I was tasting metal. I knew I needed to calm down and quick. I knew my eyes were black with anger and if she was watching she would see. Once I was calmed down and relaxed, I talked to her some more.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you for your number?" I asked Bella before she could leave the class.

"No not at all" She said pulling out a sheet of paper and wrote down her number and handed it to me smiling.

"Well, thank you Darlin'" I said full of joy knowing I had her number. I mean that's what human's do right? It is supposed to be the first step in dating and stuff is it not? I quickly pulled my phone out and entered her number and saved the contact.


	3. Chapter 3

The usual, I dont own twilight!

Chapter three:

_**Bella's POV**_

Wow. Jasper asked for MY number. But, what is it with me and vampires? You would think I would have learned my lesson with the last one, I guess I was wrong. I just hope he isn't like Cody...

"BELLA!" I heard Mike yelling at me, great what now?

"A group of us are going to play some ball this weekend, wanna go?" Mike asked me.

"Sure" I mena it would give me a chance to show off my softball skills.

"I'll call you then" He nodded and walked away.

I got in my truck, and started singing along to "beer money" and headed home. I grabbed some snacks and I checked my phone Four texts! Three of course from Cody "I'm looking for you" "Dont doubt me, you'll be mine" "Dont make me hurt you" and the last text from a new number? "Hey darlin'" I wonder... That has to be Jasper, I texted him back and grabbed my keys I went to the field I used to play in when I was a kid and I went mudding. I caught a glimpse of Cody, I froze. No, he couldn't have found me. My phone buzzed, it was Cody "So, I see you still like to tear up fields" Oh god... what do I do!

_**Emmett's POV**_

Me and Rose were out hunting when I caught the scent of another vampire. I followed the scent to a field, where I saw Bella in her truck. She looks like she has a seen a ghost, I told Rose to watch her while I went and followed the trail. It drifted to the reservation. Shit! What am I going to do? I called Carlilse and told him what has happened.

I ran home, I told Carlilse we should alert the wolves.

"That's not a bad idea son, but we can't go fighting this vampire. We just need to know why it's here."

"Yeah, but were better safe than sorry. We don't know this vamps diet"

That's when Alice fell to her knees, she started sobbing.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Esme asked, rushing to her side.

"It's Bella, that vampire want _her_."

"Who is Bella dear?" Esme asked confused.

Jasper growled "What do you mean Alice, why does he want Bella?"

"Can someone tell me who Bella is?" Esme asked demandingly.

"She's my mate" Jasper said.

"Oh dear, we have to help her." She looked to Carlilse with pleading eyes.

"Fine then, we have to find this guy and alert the wolves" Carlilse said "Emmett Jasper go see if you can find his scent off the reservation. I'll call Billy"

We followed the trail, the vampire hadn't left the reservation yet. I told Jasper I left Rose watching Bella. He wanted to see her. I called Rose, apparently Bella hadn't even twitched since I left. As soon as we aried, Jasper was on his knees grabbing his head, Bella's emotions must have been very powerful.

I grabbed Jasper and backed him up a mile or so.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Oh Bella.. She looks so.. My mind went blank, her emotions were to much to take on expectantly. To much pain, shock and fear from her. What the hell happened? I didn't even notice I had been moved until the pain faded. I looked up, I had to get back to her. I ran back to the tree line.

"Rose has she moved?" I asked nervously.

"No, not at all" Rose said from up above us in the tree.

"What do I do?" I looked at Rose above us.

"Text her, see if she moves." She took her eyes off Bella for a second, I guess to see how I looked then her eyes shot back at Bella.

I pulled out my phone _"Hey, do you want to come over?" _I texted her.

I heard her phone buzz, she started panicking. Why was she freaking out? She cautiously lifted her phone, relief washed over as she read the text. She started texting me back _"Yeah, what the address. I'll be there in a bit" _She set her phone down, and started talking to herself. "Bella, get yourself together. He can't be here, he just can't" she shook her head and started driving.

_**Bella's POV**_

What am I doing? I am? Maybe I am just paranoid? What if he shows up at Jasper's? Oh.. The thought made me sick, Cody made me sick. Why can't he just leave me alone, we weren't meant to be!

I pulled up into the driveway, wow they have a really nice house. But, I mean I was expecting less.

Jasper came out of the house, I got out of my truck walked up and he smiled at me. He is so perfect...

"Hey, did you get lost?" He chuckled raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him and said "No, actually I didn't" I couldn't hold a serious face anymore and I started laughing. He took my hand and lead me inside. I couldn't even pay attention to where I was going

I was to focused on the electricity between out hands, I felt so safe and like I never have before.


End file.
